1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safely disposable, singly-usable medical syringe 10, wherein, after its use for injecting serum or the like into a patient by a doctor-technician or similar others using the syringe, the needle 34, is automatically pressure interlocked and connected to the syringe plunger 14, and withdrawn into the interior body of the syringe 10, preventing any further and unintended and unprofessional uses or unintended needle stick injuries. More particularly, the invention is directed to a disposable medical syringe 10, consisting of a hollow syringe chamber 12, for receiving a syringe plunger or piston 14, which piston traverses a displaceable extendible path 16. Within the syringe chamber 12, a rod 18, is axially coupled to one end of the piston 14, and at the other end is formed into a thumb engaging surface pad 20. A stop member 22, is located in the hollow chamber 12, at a proximal end and adjacent to the rod 18, which terminates one end of the displaceable extendible path 16. A cap 30, is securely but may be removably mounted at the distal end of the hollow chamber 12. A tubular coupling 32, for receiving in frictional engagement, the syringe needle 34 is formed within the chamber 12 and attached to the supporting body 24, for axially centering support of the needle within the hollow chamber and in turn is securely mounted to an inner or proximal end of the needle 34, a distal end 40, of the needle 34, adapted for injection in a patient for serving to pass the fluid to be injected 26, which is then received from the hollow chamber 12, to pass thru the needle 34, into the patient, an annular projection 38, disposed about the tubular coupling 32, to engage the distal end of the needle when it is withdrawn into the chamber 12, and a snap-socket fastener arrangement 50, consisting of one receiving-female portion 52, and one snap-fit-engaging male portion 54, forming a pressure sensitive fastening thereto. Either the one or the other portions 52, or 54, included on an end of the piston proximal the support body, and the other remaining of the one or the other portions included on an end of the support body 24, proximal the piston; and also the method of the construction thereof.
The invention relates further to a method of making a disposable singly usable medical syringe within the disclosure thereof as more particularly described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art safety medical syringes, and syringe needle disablers and like systems, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known: and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ Jennings 4,650,468 Braginetz 4,883,471 Braginetz 4,888,002 Magre 4,932,939 Straw 4,985,021 Dillard 5,057,086 Narayanan 5,057,088 Dyke 5,059,184 Gaarde 5,064,419 ______________________________________
Straw, Dillard and Dyke, disclose a complex spring-loaded sheathing, to cover a used or contaminated needle.
Braginetz '471 describes a syringe that retracts the contaminated needle into the syringe body through a careful alignment of a system of vent holes.
Braginetz '002, as well as Jennings and Magre, disclose; a selectively connected needle being withdrawn Into a body of the syringe after use, and one requiring the use of two hands to operate the screw-type engagement.
Straw, noted above shows a sleeve or sheath fitted to cover a contaminated needle.
Narayanan, shows a movable sheath for the syringe needle.
Gaarde, describes a self-shielding syringe incorporating a spring that thrusts the needle forceably back into a receiving cylinder after the cylinder's covering membrane is punctured by the needle.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of medical syringes and the like of various sorts and of various manufactures as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention, including but not limited to the automatic needle withdrawing operation, in such a way, as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.